The New Order
by KhaleesiFromBakerStreet
Summary: Just when you thought there wasn't enough marriage law fanfics. T for now but might be made M in later chapters When the new marriage law is introduced, Hermione and Draco find out that they are to be wed. Willing to do just about anything to stop this wedding, they decide to work together. But what happens when they realise they may not want to cancel the wedding after all?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, thank you for reading my first fanfic :) Please take the time to favourite, follow but mainly review cause any comments would be really helpful to me. Hope you enjoy :) xxx**

 **\- KhaleesiFromBakerStreet**

 **DISCLAIMER: All characters are property of J.K. Rowling, I just decided to have a play with them**

Hermione finally sat down at her desk, traffic had been awful that morning and she had arrived late in an absolute mess. The weather had been horrible, just like it usually is in London, but as she refuses to use magic to get to work, she was stuck in traffic for half an hour after spending a previous half hour standing in the wind and rain attempting to hail a cab. This led to her arriving at work, late, wet and with a curly mess of hair despite her straightening it that morning, only to run into the one person who made any day worse with just his presence. Draco proceeded to make a comment about her horrid appearance and follow her to her office, all the while attempting to aggravate her more even though it was already obvious she was already nearing the end of her patience. Just when she was thinking her day couldn't get any worse she walked into her office to find a pile of papers that basically determined the universe was out to get her today.

Hermione stormed into the Minister for Magic's office, holding the pile of papers, she had found on her desk that morning. She saw him sitting at his desk surrounded by various papers, probably complaints similar to her own. He looked up at her startled by the intrusion, but didn't seem surprised to see her.

"Miss Granger, what may I help you with?" Kingsley Shacklebolt asked her calmly

"You must be joking" She replied, still holding out hope that this was all a joke and Ron and Harry would come running through the door, laughing at her reaction.

"I think you'll find I'm completely serious, Miss Granger." Was the reply from across the table. "Wizards across the country have had problems trusting people again following the War, this marriage law forces them out of their comfort zone and continues the wizarding line. We're a dying species; I think you'll find that this is for the best."

"I understand that this law is a necessity but you can't expect me to marry him!"

"I know this might be difficult for you, but know that this is-"

"Difficult? Difficult? I am marrying Draco Malfoy, the boy who made my high school years hell and then continued to make my life as horrible as possible following the War and you are saying that this 'might be difficult'. This is unbelievable!"

"Miss Granger, you must understand that we are receiving complaints from throughout the entire wizarding world following the introduction of this law. Just because of your position in the Ministry, you couldn't possibly expect me to give you a higher priority to those who have more important issues for me to see to. I apologize but my hands are tied, the compatibility tests were taken by every member of the wizarding community eligible for marriage and you were all matched accordingly. I am afraid that I cannot do anything about your current predicament, you must understand that something this superficial is just not worth my time."

"But Minister-"

"Now I must leave, I have more pressing matters to attend to." The Minister said, leaving before Hermione could get in another word.

Draco stormed into the Minister for Magic's office upon discovering the papers on his desk that morning. His morning had already been off to a rough start and teasing Granger when she appeared late was nowhere near as fun as it usually is. These papers were just another thing that determined that it was really not his day.

"Mr Malfoy, how can I be of service?" Kingsley Shacklebolt said calmly.

"You can't be serious." He retorted.

"I'm afraid Miss Granger has already bet you to the punch. This law is for the good of the wizarding world and all of those in the wizarding world eligible for marriage took those compatibility tests and the matches were made accordingly. As I told Miss Granger, there is nothing I can do and even if I could change it, I wouldn't. I believe that there is a reason the two of you were matched and you might find that there is something there." The Minister replied, in the same calm tone as before.

"Something there? You're telling me you think there could be 'something there' with Granger and I?" Draco yelled across the table.

"I believe that anything is possible and following the introduction of this law there have been many people who were matched with witches or wizards that they never would have met otherwise. Though these people have only just met today, they feel they have a connection. Imagine what might be between yourself and Miss Granger, you two have known each other for years." He replied.

"Minister-"

"Mr Malfoy, this issue is simply not of importance, there are many more pressing matters I could be attending to and this issue is one I simply cannot and will not fix. If that is all I must be off, I have a board meeting. If you would please excuse me." The Minister replied walking out, leaving a bewildered Draco in his midst.

Hermione was pacing up and down her office, there wasn't a lot of room but it helped to calm her nerves. Her mind was racing with thoughts; they were ricocheting around her head, different ways for her to somehow get out of this marriage. But none of them would work. Hermione had been attempting to find any way to somehow stop this marriage from occurring, there has to be something, anything that could stop this marriage from occurring.

Hermione knew that all attempts to try and stop this on her own would be unsuccessful; if she wished for this to work she would need to get some help. But she still mentally ran through the Minister's words in her head, attempting to find anything he said that hinted at some way she could get out of this marriage.

Then, she got it.

 **There we go, chapter one :) let me know what you think please xxx 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys :) this chapter is up and its been a week I'm really surprised I managed to get this up on time! So my aim for this story is one chapter every week but this may not be possible as school gets really busy and stressful so just know if a chapter is late school is just getting busy. But thank you to everyone who has favourited, followed or even read this story it's really nice of you :) Anyway I'll let you get back to reading, here's chapter two.**

 **\- KhaleesiFromBakerStreet**

 **DISCLAIMER: All characters are property of J.K. Rowling, I just decided to have some fun :)xx**

Draco sat down in his office after finishing his conversation with the Minister. He couldn't believe the way he had completely blown Draco off and ignored the issue as if it wasn't of importance. Draco knew that people in the Ministry treated him differently due to his past and his family's actions, but the Minister had always treated him fairly and like he was a true member of society. Many people in the Ministry still blamed him for Dumbledore's death and Voldemort rising to power again, and though he has tried numerous times to redeem himself and become an upstanding citizen it doesn't work. Draco has had to get used to doing twice the amount of work that his coworkers do, only to get half the credit.

His position in the office was half of what he deserved due to the amount of work he did when he returned to Hogwarts for his seventh year. He had thrown himself into his work and gotten near perfect marks, only to be told by the Aurors that him joining the office would be far too controversial and many wouldn't feel safe if he were to work there. So Draco found another job in the Ministry, still working in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, same as the Aurors, just in a different area. He worked in the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects Office. Though this was definitely not the position he desired, he made the best of a bad situation and started to enjoy the repetitive nature of his job. They hadn't found a leader of this department since the war and as there was a lack of trusted Ministry officials, the Minister himself took up the role and watched over those in Draco's office. The Minister treated him the same as he did any other coworker, so Draco got the rewards he deserved for the work he did. Working alongside the Minister was a great help for Draco and improved his reputation greatly, as many of the witches and wizards saw the Minister with him and began to start trusting him again. Of course, the Minister couldn't rule their Office forever so he found someone to lead the office. This would have been great if it weren't for the fact that it was the Weasel's father who would be his superior. Mr Weasley blamed all of the harm that had come to his family, especially on Ginny and Fred, on the Malfoy's and treated Draco horribly as a result of this.

Due to the Weasel's undeserved popularity after the war, many saw Mr Weasley behaving this way and followed suit. Draco's work life plummeted to an all-time low. He lost his respect in the department, the respect of the public and the Minister was too busy to notice it happening. Through this all, Draco struggled through, doing the ridiculous amount of work he was given and accepting the small and rare rewards he received. He was mainly stuck doing the paperwork in the office, while those throughout the rest of the office actually got to go and investigate the cases, but he took it in his stride and kept on working. Draco knew his previous actions were deserving of punishment and if he were to constantly keep working, maybe he would gain some respect. Though this wasn't the case, he still had always had the respect of the Minister who understood him and always treated him as an equal… until now.

He could deal with losing the respect of everyone else and the extra work and all the rest of it, but he could not deal with the Minister dismissing him in this way. Him being forced to marry Granger was the last straw, he knew that it probably seemed like a ridiculous issue to the Minister but it mattered to him and Draco could not handle being ignored or perceived as unimportant by the one man who treated him with any form of respect. The matter of marrying Granger was a ridiculous concept, and anyone who had witnessed them getting within ten feet of each other could vouch for that. The Minister even suggesting that there could be some smidgen of hope for the two of them to actually like each other was unbelievable and if the Minister wasn't someone he respected as much as he did, Draco would have laughed in his face the moment he had suggested it. He couldn't be stuck marrying the 'Golden Girl' that everyone seemed to love so much, especially given the amount of people who would hate him even more (if that was possible) because of it. Everyone seemed to adore her, someone like him who was as 'corrupt' and 'evil' as he was would definitely be attacked in the tabloids as soon as anyone found out. Draco could already picture the headlines; 'Our Golden Girl, Corrupted by Death Eater Scum.' He wouldn't even be surprised if it was those words exactly, especially considering the kind of headlines he made when it was announced that he would be working at the Ministry.

Draco shook his head to clear these thoughts, he just needed to accept that he wasn't going to be treated the same as everyone else and figure out how to stop this wedding.

Hermione had been sitting at her desk all day, mentally mapping out exactly how she was going to stop this wedding. Normally she would never neglect her work so much but this was a far more important issue than that. She had found a loophole, after hours analyzing the conversation; she had finally found something that might mean she isn't forced to marry Malfoy. He had said that every wizard or witch who was **_eligible for marriage_** would be obligated to marry who they were matched up with. If she could somehow find a way that either of them was ineligible for marriage, they would be both off of the hook. But how she would do that, she had no idea.

The marriage law stated that 'All of those in the wizarding community must be married to the person in which they were matched with, within a month of the issuing of this law.' Hermione had one month to find some way to stop this wedding.

She could do it, but she would need help.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys :) sorry this chapter is a day late but to be honest I'm surprised that I've been posting on time at all! Anyway again, thanks for reading! Please favourite and follow if you want and if you feel like it could you leave me a review letting me know what you think? This is my first fanfiction so I have no idea how I'm going and any advice or comments would be greatly appreciated! Anyway on with the story. Have fun!**

 **-KhaleesiFromBakerStreet xxx**

 **DISCLAIMER: The characters are all property of J.K. Rowling I just decided to have fun with them with a really overused idea ;)**

Hermione walked down to Harry's office, she assumed Ron would probably be in there as the two seemed to be constantly working together. She had no idea what to do to get her idea to work, but if she knew anyone who could get away with something like this it would be those two.

Harry's office was just down the hall from hers and Ron's next door to Harry's. She was very lucky that when they all left Hogwarts they all managed to get jobs in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Harry and Ron got jobs as Aurors straight out of school, due to their massive contribution in defeating Lord Voldemort. Hermione got a job in a new office that was created following the war that specialised in the investigation and elimination of any known horcruxes. This department was made due to any possible inspiration that anyone may have gotten from Lord Voldemort's seeming 'immortality'. This was the perfect job for Hermione because there was a lot of paperwork involved but she got to work in the field as well. Hermione also got to work with Harry and Ron sometimes which was a lot of fun though this didn't happen often. The only downside to her work besides the excessive paperwork was how often she had to work with Draco. His job in the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects Office meant that they had to work alongside each other more often than she was comfortable with. But if Hermione was being perfectly honest she would only be comfortable if she never had to come into contact with that ferret again. But with the introduction of this marriage law it wasn't looking like that would be likely.

Hermione had many plans to stop this but half of them were illegal and the other half would not be possible to accomplish within a month. She needed a fresh perspective, someone to look over her ideas and give her new ones. Harry and Ron would be capable of this she hoped, as long as either of them weren't too busy with their weddings. Ginny and Harry had been engaged for a few months but as the law was issued, they had to speed up the wedding and their plans.

Hermione walked into Harry's office to find him and Ron sitting across from each other at his desk looking like… well… shit. They were so absorbed in whatever they were doing that they didn't even notice her walk in. Harry's hair was even more of a mess than usual and his shirt wasn't tucked in or anything. Ron looked like he was on the brink of ripping out all his hair and had a faint coffee stain down the front of his shirt.

"Wow…. You two look like crap, what happened?"

"Hey Hermione. I'm guessing you've heard about the marriage law?" Harry said as he finally noticed her in the room.

"Yes, of course I have. That's actually what I was here to talk to you about so I have to-"

"Ginny's driving me crazy!" Harry yelled, effectively cutting Hermione off "The law states that we have to be married within two weeks as we are both 'previously acquainted' with each other and she's so worried. She just keeps sending me owls asking about what I think of all these different decorations. I DON'T CARE WHAT BLOODY COLOUR THE TABLECLOTHS ARE!"

"Blimey Harry, calm down!" Ron exclaimed

"Sorry, but she's freaking me out with all these wedding plans. She is so stressed out and she wants it to be perfect. I just want us to be married without all this crap but it's what she wants. Please Hermione, you have to talk to her. Try calm her down or just take her out for the afternoon for a break. I cannot deal with this anymore."

"Okay, yea." Hermione replied, shocked at Harry's outburst. "I'll see if I can organise to catch up with her this afternoon and have a coffee or something."

"Thanks 'Mione, you're the best." Ron said, kissing Hermione on the cheek on his way out the door "This guy's been bothering me all day asking about the wedding décor. Like I'm not stressed enough with planning my own wedding!"

"We actually have a case we have to be getting to at the moment so we better be off. But first, what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Harry asked, about to walk out of the door.

"It's nothing. I don't want to stop you from getting to your case." Hermione said, brushing him off.

"Okay, but we'll definitely have coffee and talk about it after this whole wedding business is over." Harry replied before running out the door, leaving Hermione, alone once again in someone else's office.

Draco stared down at the files that he had been attempting to read over for the past half hour but he could not get his brain to focus. He needed to get out of the office, take a lunch break or something and clear his head. Draco rushed out of the office with his head down before crashing into another body. He felt the person falling and grabbed their hand to pull them back up before immediately pulling his arm back.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where..." Draco trailed off mid-sentence when he saw who it was.

"Granger." He said in a sneering tone

"Malfoy." She replied in the same tone.

"Haven't seen you around recently, was thinking maybe you were avoiding me. Too nervous to spend any time around your future husband, wouldn't want to embarrass yourself in-front of someone this gorgeous." Draco said with a wink.

"Please Malfoy, as if I'd be pleased to marry you. I've been planning a way out since the moment I found out. I didn't think I would be able to deal with waking up next to a rodent."

"Oh, Granger. I'm flattered that I've been on your mind so much. Know that watching you get your panties in a twist is the highlight of my day."

"I do not get my panties in a twist!" Hermione yelled.

"Are you sure about that?" Draco said before walking away, leaving Hermione fuming.

Well that's something fun to liven up his day. Maybe marrying her wouldn't be so bad if it meant he could get that reaction from her.


End file.
